Conventional thermography systems, or thermal imaging systems, typically include one or more infrared (IR) cameras possibly operated in conjunction with a computer, e.g. a personal or a laptop computer. Software typically runs on the camera and on the computer for providing various functionality relating to the capture, storage, transfer and manipulating of thermographic images and often also of corresponding visual images as well as of accompanying data. Thermography systems may comprise post-processing functionality within an IR camera or on an external processing unit, such as a laptop for performing post-processing. Thermography systems may typically be used for determining temperature or radiometric information for example for measurement, inspection, or surveillance purposes.
In applications where thermographic detection by means of thermal imaging and analysis are performed repeatedly on the same scene or on the same object in a scene, there are often inefficiencies and a high risk for error in the procedure of retrieving and processing thermal images.
There is a need for solutions that overcome the identified problems.